


The Kraken You Are Inside

by Proskenion



Series: Young Theon in Pyke [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Theon's childhood, young Theon in Pyke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Theon decides to follow his brothers despite their interdiction. In the evening, Alannys realises Theon is missing...





	The Kraken You Are Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelkieWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieWife/gifts).



> Hello guys :D  
> I'm back with a Theon's childhood story! I really hope you'll like it :D  
> A huge huge thanks to the wonderful SelkieWife who took the time to beta it :') <333

« Well, well, look what we’ve got here ! » Rodrik hissed.  
« Little Theon ! » Maron exclaimed. « Were you following us ? »  
« No, I wasn’t ! » Theon replied in a challenging tone. 

Actually, he was. So he tried to sound convincing to hide his fear of having been caught. But when Rodrik walked towards him threateningly, the little boy couldn’t help but taking a step back. 

« Don’t you dare lie to us. » Rodrik whispered wickedly. 

And before Theon could do anything, his eldest brother grabbed him by his collar, almost lifting him from the ground. 

« You were following us. » Rodrik said. « Say it ! »  
« Let m – » Theon mumbled.  
« Say it ! » Rodrik screamed, giving Theon a start. 

The little boy moaned pitifully. He desperately and uselessly tried to escape his brother’s grip. 

« Come one, little Theon. » Maron smirked. « Do what you’re brother’s asking. Say it. »  
« Alright, alright ! » Theon said, almost sobbing. « I was following you. »  
« Were you ? »  
« Yes, yes – Will you let me go now ? »  
« Sure, little brother. » Rodrik answered with a wicked smile. 

Rodrik pushed Theon away violently and the little boy fell hard on the floor. Before he could make any move, Rodrik put his feet on Theon’s chest to keep him still. 

« Stay down. » he ordered. 

Theon started to panic. Then Maron came and crouched near him, looking at him with an amused but terrifying smile. Theon moaned. Maron laughed then said :

« Let’s see, what shall we do to punish you, little Theon ? »  
« Please – » Theon sobbed « let me go – »  
« I don’t think so. » Maron answered. 

He looked at Theon, who was trying to free himself from Rodrik, and laughed again. 

« What do you think, Rodrik ? » he asked slowly. « Which punishment will fit ? »  
« I let you the pleasure to decide. » Rodrik replied with his wicked smile still stuck on his lips. 

Maron made a strange noise, like a small laugh, and looked up pensively. Theon was looking at him apprehensively, sometimes glancing to Rodrik. He didn’t dare talking. Then Maron made the strange laugh again and looked at Theon, smiling mockingly. Then with a large move of his arm he took his dagger from his belt. Theon startled. Then Maron grabbed his chin and put the dagger against his jaw. 

« Shall we pull one of your eyes out ? » he asked conversively. « Or… Shall we cut your tongue, as Uncle Euron does with his crew ? Hmm ? What do you think, Theon ? »  
« No, please – » Theon sobbed pitifully.  
« No what ? » Maron asked, clearly enjoying himself. « No, not the eye, or no, not the tongue ? What do you prefer, little brother ? What do you need less, your eye or your tongue ? » 

Rodrik laughed. As Theon started to cry he laughed even more. Then he pressed his feet on Theon’s chest and hissed :

« Come on, answer Maron’s question. What do you prefer ? »  
« Please, let me go ! Please – » Theon begged, crying. 

Rodrik laughed again. Maron pressed his dagger against Theon’s jaw.

« I’ll choose then. Let’s see… I think I’ll cut your tongue, so we’ll don’t have to listen to you wailing like a little girl anymore. »

Then he raised the dagger and pressed his fingers against Theon’s jaw to force his mouth open. The poor little boy started crying even more, fighting uselessly to escape. Suddenly, Maron let go of him and burst out laughing, joined by Rodrik soon enough. 

« Ah, it’s so easy with you, little Theon ! » Maron said, putting back his dagger in his belt and standing down.  
« Now go away ! » Rodrik ordered, freeing Theon. « And don’t you dare follow us this time. » 

And the two of them left, laughing out loud. Theon watch them leave, wiping away his tears. Then he stood up, his little hands pulled into fist and he gave a dark look in the direction of his two older brothers. Then he looked around him, wondering what to do. His heart was still racing from the fright Rodrik and Maron had given him. But the temptation was too strong. After a brief moment of hesitation, he ran in the direction the other two had gone. 

He would follow them, and this time he would be more careful, so that they would not notice him.

*

Alannys was standing by the window, contemplating the bleak sky outside. Balon was sitting near the fireplace, as always. Asha was lying on the ground, a book left alone long ago by her side. Bored, she also started to feel quite sleepy. 

When Maron and Rodrik came inside the room, shouting and laughing, she startled violently, roused from her sleepy state. She noticed Rodrik’s face was slightly pink and concluded the pair of them came from the Tavern. She knew well that Rodrik and alcohol put together was not a good association, that’s why she kept an eye on them. 

The noise the two of them were making seemed to abruptly break the lethargy of the room. Alannys turned her face to her sons and smiled. Then she said :

« It’s dark, it’s almost night time already. » 

While Balon groaned an unintelligible answer, Alannys looked around her absent-mindedly.

« Where is Theon ? » she asked. « I haven’t seen him for hours now. » 

Maron and Rodrik looked at one another and laughed. Maron seemed about to say something but Rodrik gave him a loud slap on his chest to hush him, and they just laughed more. Asha, who has raised to a sitting position and was staring at them, suspiciously asked :

« What have you been up to this time ? What have you done ? »  
« Shut up. » Rodrik answer. 

Asha opened her mouth to say something but was cut short by Alannys :

« Rodrik, have you seen Theon today ? Maron ? » 

The two brothers glanced at each other, then turned their face to their mother but kept silent. Alannys looked at them intensely. 

« Answer me. »  
« Well… » Rodrik said.  
« What have you done ? » Asha repeated. 

But she was ignored once more and Alannys asked again :

« Have you seen him ? Have you seen Theon ? »  
« Not since this morning. » Maron answered. 

Alannys sighed and turned to Asha to ask her to go and check out her little brother’s room. The little girl moaned a bit but complied. When she returned a few minutes after she said :

« His room’s empty. What have you two done, for the Drowned God’s sake ? »  
« Mind your own business. » Rodrik replied.  
« Empty ? » Alannys repeated, ignoring the bickering between Asha and Rodrik. 

She sounded anxious. She walked straight to where her two sons were sitting and she asked : 

« Where was he when you saw him this morning ? »  
« Well… »  
« Rodrik. » Alannys said insistently.  
« Here, in the hallway. » Rodrik mumbled, both because of alcohol and a slight feeling of shame in front of his mother. « He wanted to follow us so we told him to go. »  
« And ? »  
« That’s all. » Maron said.  
« I don’t believe you ! » Asha exclaimed.  
« Shut up ! » Maron snarled.  
« Enough ! » Alannys ordered. 

The three of them felt silent at once. If there was something that all the Greyjoy children share it was respect and love for their mother. Alannys looked both her sons insistently and said sweetly but firmly : 

« He might have tried to follow you all the same. I want you two to go and find him. Now. » 

Maron and Rodrick glanced at each other once more. 

« Now. »  
« Alright. » Rodrik finally said, sighing. 

They both stood up and moved toward the door. But before they could reach it Balon voice raose from his seat, hard and sharp as a knife.

« Nobody is going anywhere. »  
« Balon… » Alannys started.  
« I said : nobody is going anywhere. » he cut her short, standing up slowly.  
« Why ? » Alannys asked with an upset voice.  
« Because » Balon said slowly. « If Theon is stupid enough to follow his brothers and get lost, that’s his problem. If he can’t find his way home he’ll have to spend the night outside. »  
« Balon ! » Alannys exclaimed. « He’s only a child, that’s… »  
« And we’ll have to make a man out of him ! » Balon exclaimed, angered. « I’m hungry. » he added. 

And without listening to his wife’s protestations he went out of the room. 

*

The silence in the dining room felt heavy. At least it felt that way for Asha and Alannys. Rodrik and Maron were chatting and laughing as quietly as possible, and Balon was eating pensively. Alannys couldn’t eat knowing Theon alone outside. She was deeply angry with Balon. She had managed to convinced him to send some men searching for their son, but she was still mad at the way her husband’s first reaction. Asha could feel her mother’s anger and distress, which made her feel bad. 

Finally, the dining room door opened and two guards came in. With them was Theon, 

« Oh, the Drowned God be blessed ! » Alannys exclaimed, raising from her chair.  
« Stay where you are. » Balon ordered. 

Alannys turned an angry face to him, ready to protest, but Balon ignored her and asked the guard :

« Where have you found him ? »  
« Not far from Lordsport. » one of the guard said.  
« And you weren’t able to find your way home ? » Balon asked Theon. 

The little boy turned immediately red and found himself unable to speak. Balon took a huge sip of beer and swipe his mouth with his hand before saying sternly :

« I asked you a question. » 

Rodrik and Maron smirked when Theon muttered : 

« I – I – »

Balon suddenly hit the table with his fist, making everyone startle. 

« You’ll never cease to be an inconvenience, will you ? » he exclaimed. 

And for the first time since Theon had arrived Balon turned his face to look at him in the eyes. Theon immediately felt like an anchor was falling inside his stomach. 

« Come here. » Balon ordered slowly. 

But Theon was petrified and warm tears were threatening to escape his eyes at any moment. 

« Balon… » Alannys started.  
« I said : come here ! » Balon yelled, rising from his chair. 

But instead of letting the time for Theon to obey, as the little boy started to cry, Balon walked towards Theon, yelling :

« Don’t cry ! Don’t you dare cry in front of me ! » 

And as Theon stepped back in fear, unable to prevent his tears from pouring on his cheeks, Balon grabbed him fiercely by his hair. Theon squeaked in pain. 

« I told you not to cry ! » Balon screamed ferociously, shaking Theon who he was still grabbing by his hair. « Look at you, you embarrassing fool, you’re shaming us all ! » 

The guards, who were not sure if they could go or not, were standing awkwardly at the door. At the table Maron watched the scene with an amused, mocking smile ; while Rodrik was eating and drinking as if not noticing what was going on in front of him. 

« Balon, stop it ! » Alannys exclaimed, her voice high pitched but strong. 

But Balon ignored her once more. Theon was crying and begging, his little hands trying to push his father’s big one away. Balon abruptly threw him away. The little boy fell hard on the floor. 

« Go away ! » Balon ordered sharply. « Get out of my sight ! » 

Then he looked at the guards and said :

« Take him to his room, or whatever else, I don’t care. Just take him away from my sight. » 

The guards bowed and obey, lifting Theon from the ground and taking him with them. Balon went back to his seat and started eating again. Alannys was looking at him with the coldest, hardest expression she could have. Then, without a word, she walked away from the table. 

« Where are you going ? » Balon asked.  
« Don’t you dare talk to me. » She answered before living the room. 

Balon shrugged his shoulders and kept eating. 

Asha watched as her mother left the room. Only then did she realised how tense she was. She had watched stoically what just happened, but inside her a storm was roaring, and she had clenched her fists so hard her nails had left small marked on her palm. She glanced at her brothers. Even Maron’s smile was gone. 

*

When Alannys entered Theon’s room it was all dark but she could clearly hear his sobs. She walk through the room, put her candle on the bedside table and sat on the bed. 

« There – » she said softly. « Mummy’s here. » 

She bent over the small form hiding under the blankets. As Theon wouldn’t move, she took away the blankets and sheets. Then, she sweetly stroked his hair. But Theon didn’t move. 

« Don’t you want to talk to me ? » she asked.  
« No. » Theon answered between his tears. 

It was obvious he was trying not to cry. And Alannys knew how ashamed he should be. She asked :

« Shall I go then ? »

Theon did not answer. She waited, patiently. She knew at some point, Theon would say something. And indeed, finally, Theon said :

« I’m so – sorry… »  
« There’s nothing to be sorry for. » Alannys whispered.  
« Yes there is. I – I – I’m sorry of being such – such – an embarrassment. I wish I – I were as strong and b – brave as Maron and Rodrik and – and even Asha, but – but – but I – »  
« Ssshh – » Alannys whispered, stroking his hair again. « You’re not an embarrassment. »  
« Yes I am. Father told it, and – and Maron and Rodrik always say that too, and – »  
« And I am telling you you’re not. Don’t you believe me ? »

Theon did not answer. He was thinking, still sobbing. Alannys resumed :

« And how many times have I told you not to listen to what your brothers say ? They’re teasing you, you should not believe them. »  
« I’m a coward and – and – a fool. » Theon said. « And I always will be. »  
« Theon Greyjoy, look at me. » Alannys replied softly but firmly. « Now. » 

Reluctantly, Theon obeyed. His eyes were red and his face was wet with tears. Alannys put both her hands on his cheeks and said :

« You are Theon Greyjoy, son of Balon, and your sigil is a Kraken from the deep sea, brave and strong, just as you. You have to allow yourself the time to grow, to become the Kraken you are inside. You are Ironborn Theon, a son of Pyke, you’re under the protection of the Drowned God. Remember that what is dead may never die, but rises again harder and stronger. Sometimes you fail, sometimes you fall, this happens to anyone, but if you have faith and keep going, you’ll rise. As much as when a Kraken is wounded he can regenerate himself. » 

Theon had stopped crying, and his breath had calmed. Alannys smiled at him and wiped away the remains of the tears on his cheeks with her thumbs. 

« What is dead may never die. » she whispered.  
« What is dead may never die. » Theon answered in a breath.  
« Good. Now have a rest, my son. » 

She kissed his forehead and caressed his cheek. Then she took the candle and stood up. When she arrived at the door she said before closing it and going away:

« Sleep well, little kraken of mine. »  
« Thank you. » answered the boy’s sleepy voice from the darkness of the room. « You too. »

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
